Crash and Burn, Your Not Alone
by yuki san1
Summary: When Kurama's new nieghbor's dad beats his daughter. She thinks the un-thinkable! But Kurama decided that he wants to help her! A one-shot! PLEASE REVIEW!


(AN: Hello! Again........ I just decided to do a song fic! So please don't kill me!  
  
Disclaimer: Heart bleeds red, tears of crystal blue, me no own, so you no sue!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**~~**~~**~~** Normal POV **~~**~~**~~**  
  
It was getting late, Kurama had to hurry home.... They had just gotten home from a mission, the four saint beasts to be exact.  
  
'Better hurry, mother might get worried.' Kurama thought as he turned the corner of an old building.  
  
When he arrived home, Shirori was at the door waiting for him to come home.  
  
"Shuichi! You home, where have you been?" Shirori asked, a little red in the face from being worried about her son.  
  
"Don't worry mother.I just had a long day with my friends, and forgot the time, sorry." Kurama gave his mother a heart-warming smile.  
  
"That's okay. How did your day go?"  
  
"Just fine mother." Kurama said, walking into the house.  
  
"Looks like we have new neighbors. Why don't we go over there and see if they need help?"  
  
"Yes mother, just let me change please." Kurama said halfway up the staircase to his room.  
  
"Of coarse Shuichi. What a nice boy I have." Shirori added when Kurama came back downstairs.  
  
Shirori made some rice balls for the neighbors. After they were done, they walked over to their neighbor's door, and knocked softly.  
  
They heard someone scream.  
  
"Coming!" A man's voice said from inside the house. And only but moments later did the door finally open. A man around the age of 35 with short brown hair stood in the hallway.  
  
"Excuse us, we are your neighbors. And we thought you might want a friendly welcome. And we brought rice balls for you also." Shirori said with a kind smile.  
  
Kurama looked at the man.Something about him didn't smell nice. The odor was of slight alcohol, but not too much, a human nose would never pick the sent up. Kurama looked into the man's eyes. They were a light blue shade.  
  
"Yes, yes, come in!" The man exclaimed cheerfully. And let his neighbors come in.  
  
Kurama and Shirori looked around. The house was plain gray. There was one couch, which was black. It also had two pillows on it. And the room had a chair across from the couch. And it was black leather. And in between the coach was a long table.  
  
"Come, please sit down." Kurama and Shirori sat on the couch, and the man sat on the chair across from them. "Would you like something to drink?" The man asked politely.  
  
"That would be lovely, thank you." Shirori said.  
  
"Saykoto! Come down please!" The man yelled, a little too loudly.  
  
Kurama hear thumps upstairs, running across the hall. And then thumps down the stairs. And when he looked up, he saw a girl about fifteen standing close to the man in the chair.  
  
"Yes father? Did you want something?" Saykoto asked in a small voice. Kurama had to strain his ears to her the fear in her voice.  
  
"Yes, would you be kind enough to get." The man started to ask.  
  
"Shirori and Shuichi." Shirori replied for Kurama.  
  
"Shirori and Shuichi some tea?" The man asked, and got nods from his guests.  
  
"Yes father, right away." And with that, she left and went into the kitchen.  
  
Saykoto came back into the room with three teas, and set them on the table.  
  
"Um.If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Shirori asked sweetly.  
  
"Saito, Yamura." Saito replied.  
  
And just as Saito sipped his tea, Saykoto sat on with her knees under her. She scooted over, until the table was covering her knees.  
  
"Would you like to sit on the coach? I'm sure there is enough for her too." Shirori asked.  
  
Saykoto was about to say something, when she saw her father glare at her murderously.  
  
"No thank you." Saykoto looked down in fear.  
  
Just as she put her arms in her lap, Kurama noticed a bruise on her left shoulder, with a bleeding cut over the bruise. Saykoto noticed Kurama looking at her, and followed his gaze and.  
  
'Oh no.' Saykoto looked up at her father, Saito, and he glared at her murderously. And she quickly covered the cut up, pulling her shirtsleeve down over it.  
  
"Well, we better get going, it's getting late after all." Shirori said getting up. And Kurama soon followed suit.  
  
'Oh, no. Please don't leave me here.' Saykoto said in her head. But her wish went un- granted, because they had already left for their house again.  
  
"Now what have I told you about screaming?! You need to be punished!" With that, Saito stood up and kicked his daughter.  
  
She quickly got up and ran to her room, and locked the door. She heard her father banging on her bedroom door.  
  
"Saykoto! You open this door right now, or I'll break it open!" And soon enough, her father was slamming his body into the door. And the poor door broke after the fifth try.  
  
"Father, please! I'm sorry!" Saykoto cried as her father beat her with his bare hands.  
  
**~~**~~**~~** With Kurama **~~**~~**~~**  
  
'After mother and me arrived home, the atmosphere changed somehow.... Best stop thinking about it.' Kurama thought, and walked up to his room.  
  
He opened his window to get fresh air. Kurama looked out of his window, and gazed at the neighbors' window. And saw Saykoto crying on her bed. And just as her head shot up, her father broke the door down.  
  
And Kurama gasped as Saito started to beat up on his daughter. 'Poor child!' Kurama thought. He was about to go down there and stop it when.  
  
"Shuichi! Go to bed, it's past your bedtime!"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Yes mother!" And Kurama crawled under his covers and fell asleep soon enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Beep! Beep! Beep! B-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-P-P-P-P-P-P-P!' Kurama's alarm clock 'beeped and beeped'.  
  
"Urg, I tired." Kurama grumbled as he turned off the alarm clock, and got out of his warm bed.  
  
Shuichi ran all the way to school, in a hurry.  
  
And just as he got to his seat, the bell rang. He composed himself to look as if he had been here for a while.  
  
About five minuets after the other kids came in, the teacher came in.  
  
"Class, we have a new student!" The woman teacher replied cheerfully.  
  
"Come, on don't be shy!"  
  
A girl with long pink hair come in. "H-Hello...My name is Saykoto Yamura.. And it's a pleasure to meet you." Saykoto said with a bow.  
  
"Okay, please take the empty seat right next to Shuichi Minamino."  
  
And so she did.  
  
Class started as soon as she took a seat.  
  
Kurama looked at her. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a turtleneck. Long pants and she was wearing peach colored make up.  
  
"Hello. Are you alright?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Saykoto replied, and smiled sweetly. And Kurama smiled back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After School *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saykoto began to walk home when Kurama rushed to talk to her.  
  
"Hello!" Saykoto asked, and she looked into his eyes. And she could tell his expression changed.  
  
"Could you come with me somewhere?" Kurama asked, taking her hand in his.  
  
Saykoto blushed, "I-I guess, if it's quick."  
  
Kurama made Saykoto close her eyes, while Kurama guided her through the city and into a forest.  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?" Saykoto asked worriedly.  
  
"Not yet." Kurama wanted to show her a nearby waterfall.  
  
"Okay, now you can." Saykoto looked around the place.  
  
It was breath taking! There was a waterfall, and it fell into a lovely colored lake.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"Ye-Yes. What?"  
  
"Do you like your father?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" Saykoto asked, confused.  
  
"Just please answer it."  
  
"Y-Yes I love my f-father..." Saykoto replied looking around.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Fine, lets go home, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked home together. And after Kurama said "Good bye." He went to his room.  
  
Saykoto walked into the house, only for it to reek of alcohol. Saykoto walked cautiously over to the coach. Her father was drinking again, only he had beer cans all over the place.  
  
"So *hic* your home, what did I tell you about being out late?! You are going to wish you were never born!!!" Saito yelled, and tackled his daughter. And started to slap her hard across the face. And punched her in the stomach and in the face.  
  
When Saykoto got the chance to run, she took it, and ran up to her room. But unfortunately her drunken father followed her. And then resumed beating her, not caring if she screamed or not.  
  
When he stopped, it was only because he passed out.  
  
Saykoto cried. She hurt all over. And her throat hurt as well. She was sure all of Japan heard her screams. Saykoto decided what she must do. And nothing was going to stop her. She got up and changed into a bran new outfit she had saved her money for, and put it on.  
  
She walked out side, went to her school; and then she closed her eyes. And started to walk the same path she remembered from Kurama guiding her. It was harder than she thought; she kept hitting trees.  
  
But eventually, she arrived at the same place Kurama and her was at earlier that day.  
  
She walked up the path that led her to the top of the waterfall. It looked just like a river, only rushing very fast, and it ran over the cliff, making a waterfall, with large rocks right next to the edge of the waterfall.  
  
She jumped onto the closest rock, and started to jump until she got to the edge of it.  
  
Saykoto looked down, 'What a long way down.' And for some reason, Saykoto felt like she was followed and also being watched at the same time. She shrugged it off. It wouldn't matter soon. And closed her eyes.  
  
Saykoto suddenly jumped off of the rock and started to fall. She felt something grab her, but she told herself that it was just the wind around her. But when she didn't meet her watery death, she opened her eyes.  
  
And she was staring at a chest of magenta red boys' uniform. She looked up, and saw what looked like a red hared angel through her tears.  
  
And the angel wiped the tears from her eyes, and to clearly see Shuichi Minamino.  
  
"Why?" Saykoto asked sadly.  
  
"What made you think of doing that!!" Kurama yelled in a voce that sounded angered,  
  
Saykoto instinctively dropped to the ground and covered her head. "No, don't!" Saykoto began to back up when her back hit a tree.  
  
She looked up, and Kurama was walking towards her with what she thought was anger, and got up and ran for her life.  
  
Kurama chased her al the way through the forest. And just then she tripped over her own foot, and ran into a dead end. Saykoto backed up against the wall, and sunk down and put her brought her knees to her head.  
  
Kurama's expression softened, and then bent down and patted her head comfortably.  
  
"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Kurama smiled as her she put her arms down, and forced her head to look up. And that's when he noticed that blood was dripping from her arms, legs, head, almost everywhere!  
  
"F-Father punished me a little too hard this time..I guess I was stupid for leaving, of coarse I've had worse of a punishment, I'm just too weak anymore." Tears start to prick her eyes once again.  
  
"You mean, he has beaten you worse than this?"  
  
"Yes, when mother killed herself when he hurt her. And then he blamed her death on me. And that night her grabbed a base ball bat and..... And.... And he beat me. But that was back when I was never afraid of him." Saykoto buried her head in Kurama's chest and cried.  
  
"Shhh..Shh..It's okay." Kurama stroked her hair, calming her down.  
  
"But I still have to go back to my father." Kurama looked sorry for her.  
  
"Shuichi?" Saykoto asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you please walk me home?" Kurama looked sad when her voice changed into a panic sound.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They walked home in silence. Kurama hugged Saykoto, and said good bye.  
  
Saykoto smiled and waved Suichi good bye, and walked up to her room.. Her father was in the same position when he passed out. And.......He wasn't breathing.  
  
Saykoto checked for a pulse, but found none. Saykoto cried once again that night.  
  
But unlike before, these tears were of happiness.  
  
She knocked on Shuichi's door. Shirori answered, "Oh my god! Come in!!"  
  
"What happened?!" Shirori asked.  
  
"Long story, but...my-my father just died!" Saykoto started to cry, and Shirori hugged Saykoto, and she let her cry on her shoulder.  
  
"Can I go see Shuichi?" Saykoto asked nicely. And started to walk up the stairs to his room.  
  
Saykoto knocked on his door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Say." Saykoto said.  
  
"Say what?" Kurama asked again.  
  
"Saykoto!" She said happily, for once.  
  
"Say koto?"  
  
Suddenly Kurama opened the door. And he came face to face with the one girl he was thinking about.  
  
"Shuichi!" Saykoto hugged him strongly.  
  
"Guess what? My father just died!" Saykoto began to cry again.  
  
"Why are you crying, do you miss him?"  
  
"No! My tears are of happiness not sorrow!" Saykoto replied, "And you know what, I'm not afraid anymore! I love you!" Saykoto suddenly stopped hugging Kurama and covered her mouth.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked disbelief clear in his voice.  
  
"N-Nothing." Saykoto said blushing like a tomato, looking down at her feet.  
  
Kurama grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "What did you say?"  
  
"I-I love you, please don't hate me!" Saykoto closed her eyes, expecting to be hit or to be yelled at but not this time.  
  
"Look at me. Please?" Kurama said in a soft voice.  
  
And she obeyed and opened her eyes, only to see Kurama slap her! "I hate you, you are weak and pathetic!" And then Kurama stated to be her up worse than her father.  
  
(AN: JUST KIDDING! Don't kill me! This is what really happened!)  
  
"Look at me please?" Kurama asked in a soft voice.  
  
And she obeyed only to see Kurama press his lips upon hers.  
  
"I love you to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: The End! I was inspired to do a one shot song fic, but I really didn't want to put the song in there though......The song was "Crash and Burn" By Savage Garden! I don't own the song either!  
  
Wellz, I hope you all liked my first one shot!  
  
Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Should I do a sequel or just leave it the way it s? You guys vote! If the majority says yes, then I'll do a sequel!  
  
Ja Ne! ^_^ =!) 


End file.
